


Ticklish

by orphan_account



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP post I did years ago. Enjoy the silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Sebastian eased the coach to a stop infront of the shop. He clutched the rose gently, he did not want it to become ashes in his hand. The door gave a loud protest as he pushed it open. But nary a sound as he pushed it closed. He was in no mood for the man's sadistic needs. He waited not making a sound till a silver haired man came from a coffin leaning against the wall cooing to himself. "My, my a surprise~ Did you come alone? Was the little Earl scared~" Sebastian scoffed, as if his Master would be scared to come to a shop run by the weirdest of the weird.

"There's something I want you to inspect, but I suppose you want your payment upfront?" That's how the Undertaker liked it. Laughs first, information second. However Sebastian was in no mood for a joke. Putting on a devilish smirk he decided to use the man's weakness. It hardly took him one stride to reach the mortician. The silver haired man didn't become wide eyed at all he just smiled lazily.

Sebastian furrowed his eye brows. Now his smirk looked frightening almost, playfully he put his hands around he mans neck giving it a light squeeze before pinning him down with his lower body. Now the smiling man couldn't move and that was good. Slowly and in a teasing manner he trailed his hands down to the mans sides. He found the folds of the black garments and stuck his hands through them hitting cold skin. With nimble fingers he ran patterns across the mans skin watching as the man trembled and bit his lip. Finally he caved. A loud laugh which shook the whole building erupted from him. Sebastian back off and handed him the rose. "A Death Rose, given to the favored victims of Grimms." Sebastian eyes widened and he left without the rose. He had to get home, to protect her, protect Bree.


End file.
